Reflecting London: A Memoir
by MsJanePorter
Summary: Hermione Jean Granger, daughter of dentists and a British expat doesn't believe in magic. She moved to the United States as a child, never attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, never knew she was magical. Years of therapy later, this is her story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Just my plot and Personal characters. The book cover was designed by myself. I do not allow its use. Enjoy the story and as always, read and review. -MJP**

* * *

"An Englishman, a Scot and an Aussie walk into a bar."

That's how I started telling it, anyway, before my friend jumped in saying, "That's not a story, that's a prelude to a bad joke!"

She was right, so I decided to revise the beginning-

" _I fancy you like mad."_

That was his opening line when we met at a club in East end, London, England in 2019. He had to shout at my ear to be heard above the din.

Hand at the small of my back, he guided me to a doorway set off to the side. I suppose that must be the VIP room. There was a group of people sprawled across various chairs. This fellow rises up on gangly limbs and ambles over to where we stand.

"Oh, the bloody pom's arrived! Good on you to join us, mate." He beams, slapping Draco on the back.

"You must be Hermione, huh? Nice to meet you." He bows superfluously over my hand.

"You're an Aussie?" My delight is evident by the flush colouring my skin.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah indeed. I'm Nigel." He pulls me from Draco's grasp to introduce me to some more people. A willowy girl who doesn't acknowledge me. A bloke in a kilt glares up at me as if he can't be arsed to say hello. Charming.

Perhaps it is thanks to my wild American upbringing that I am feeling brave, or my courage comes from the shots Nigel-the-Aussie keeps forcing down my throat, but I stick my hand in the Scots face, daring him to ignore me again.

His glare intensifies.

I do believe I have a death wish.


	2. Chapter 2

A week prior, he had been over at my Manhattan flat, sprawled out across a large Persian rug that covered hardwood floors. It had been a gift from my father. I sat facing him, caged by his legs stretched out on either side of me, reaching forward across his leg to pluck a mini cube of one of the five variants of birthday cake that Lily Evans, my closest friend in the city had made for me to choose my favourite, and popped it in my mouth. It was a bite of heaven, truly. I've always wondered why birthday cake is always far too sweet. Lily is a culinary genius. Her cake was perfectly balanced-

I'm being prodded. I look down at the offending foot poking at my thigh, ghosting my eyes over long legs and a fair torso to mock glare at the face of my other best friend.

His blue eyes crinkle and I think for a moment he will childishly stick out his tongue at me. He has always been prone to doing things like that. "You spaced out again, love." His voice is warming, the English lilt sending butterflies aflutter deep within my stomach. I dare not open my mouth to speak lest one escapes and he notices.

"I have no idea what you're going on about, Draco." I feigned being miffed and turned up my nose at him.

He smiles easily at me, his prodding foot tracing lazy circles up and down my calf. The butterflies are back in a frenzied flutter, roiling over the other in an attempt to spill out my mouth. I press my lips closed.

Lily and Victoria come out from the kitchen carrying plates piled high with delicious bites and glasses filled to the brim with tempting alcohols and juices.

Lily had spent the day baking up a storm while Draco and I had taken Victoria around the city to see the sights in order to give Lily some peace. She had insisted I was to have a proper birthday so tonight we were having a tasting.

Victoria had flown in from New Mexico for my birthday, arms laden with luggage mostly filled with presents. "More room for me to shop!" She had explained, gleeful at the thought of all the shops on Fifth Avenue. The shy withdrawn girl I knew was no longer. In her place stood a beautiful, confident young woman of twenty-one.

"Stop flirting you two!" Victoria's voice breaks me out of my thoughts.

The girls giggle, nearly toppling perilously balanced trays. Draco shoots me a grin and pops a decadent raspberry cake cube in his mouth. Perhaps it is the combination of sweet confections and alcohol, but I feel warm all over. Raspberry, I decide, is the cake I will have for my birthday. I tell Lily just that.

The night passes like this, in a whirlwind of drinks and food and laughter. Before I know it, the party is over. Lily has long since departed, kissing my cheek fondly, claiming an early start in the morning. She had just opened her own bakery, a life long dream.

Victoria soon followed suit, departing to my guest room with a tipsy wave. I am left alone with Draco. He is quiet, lost in thought. I am about to question him when he rises, kisses my cheek and leaves.


End file.
